El amor, es demasiado complicado para nosotros
by MeriWeasley
Summary: Fred y George, vuelven a Hogwarts a estudiar. A fuera se esta cociendo el Mal, y Voldemort he esta haciendo mas fuerte que nunca. Harry, Ron y Hermione antes de volver al colegio han podido destruir algunos horrocrux pero les faltan 4 pero creen que seria mejor quedarse en el colegio para no hechar sospechas. Allí floreceran muchos amores en medio de un campo muerto en llamas.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola amigos, en esta historia os traigo un poco de mis parejas favoritas como: Fred y Hermione, George y Luna, Harry y Ginny, y algunas nuevas ya que invento personajes secundarios… Espero que os guste y que me comentéis, todos los capítulos, hoy subiré unos cuantos ya que están en la otra página web, pero are bastantes cambios, no tantos personajes y mejor escrito. Antes la historia en _Potterfics _se llamaba_ Un año especial _pero ahora lo he cambiado por _El amor, es demasiado complicado para nosotros.

_(Al principio he parecido un poco a la Elvisayomastercard)_

La vuelta a Hogwarts

Hermione iba caminando por la estación de King Cross. Faltaban unos diez minutos para que el tren de la estación de 9 ¾ saliera, y si no se daba prisa el muro no la dejaría entrar si pasaran algunos segundos de las once de la mañana, pero no estaba hecha para correr, nunca fue buena en los deportes. Cuando llego en la gran pared de piedra, miro su alrededor y se adentro en el muro que parecía una nube de algodón. Salió el otro lado de la pared y se topo con los señores Weasleys. El señor Weasley estaba más calvo que la última vez que lo había visto y la señora Weasley con su habitual sonrisa, pero con la expresión preocupada.

-Hola señores Weasleys-dijo con alegría la muchacha y Molly la abrazo con un de sus abrazos asfixiantes.

-Hola Hermione- dijo Arthur con una radiante sonrisa-¿Cómo has estado estas vacaciones? Te hemos echado de menos…

-Y yo a vosotros- y se giró hacía a Molly- ¿Está preocupada por algo, señora Weasley?

-¡Ay, ay! Ya lo veras cuando subas al tren.

-Bueno yo ya subo que si no lo perderé…

-Si querida, no pierdes el tren-dijo el señor Weasley

-Adiós, que falta cinco minutos para que arranque-dijo mirando el reloj de pulsera

-¿Vendrás a pasar las vacaciones en casa?-pregunta la señora Weasley, con una sonrisa que se puede ver una filera de blancos dientes.

-Por supuesto, ¿todas si queréis?

-Claro que queremos… Menos faltaría -dijo Arthur- y, va sube rápido.

Hermione se acerco a los Weasleys y los abrazo si se dirigió al tren y por el camino se encontró con Luna.

-Hola Luna-y la abrazo-¿cómo has estado este verano?

-¡Hola Hermione! Me lo he pasado muy bien, he ido con mi padre a Irlanda a ver mi Tía abuela Merey, que la pobre se le ha muerto su querido gato, que se llamaba Henry, como su quinto marido…

-Ah… subimos que falta dos minutos-dijo Hermione dejando el baúl y cogiendo de la mano de Luna.

Subieron al tren y cerraron las puertas.

-Luna…-ella se giró hacía su amiga-¿porque la señora Weasley estaba preocupada?

-Porque… -y se giró hacia el compartimiento donde siempre van y se encontraron…-Por ellos-dijo mirando dentro del compartimiento que estaban delante. Dentro había, Neville, Ginny, Harry, George y Fred

-Fred, George… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-dijo sorprendida después de abrir la puerta -¡Ginny!-y la abrazo-¡Harry!-lo abrazo después que se levantara de su sitio, y luego se volvió a sentar al lado de Ginny y entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novia.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Hermione-dijo Fred y Ginny pero uno con tono diferente, Fred molesto y Ginny con alegría.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo su doble

-Hola…-dijo Luna sonrojada y sentándose al lado de George y Neville-¡Neville!-y lo abrazo, ya era como uno del grupo, igual que Luna.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Fred y miro a sus amigos y les dijo a los gemelos

-Pero no lo entiendo…

-¿Y tú eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts?-dijo sarcástico Fred

-Me dejas terminar-y el asintió con la cabeza sonriendo-¿Por qué estáis aquí?

-Mira…-dijo George sacando una carta de su abrigo-el ministerio nos envió esto…

Y Hermione empezó a leer en voz alta por todos que estaban presentes en el vagón del tren, que extraña razón no se estaba moviendo, y ya pasaban de las 11:10. Y siempre era muy puntual en la hora de salir del andén 9 y ¾.

_Queridos señores __Weasleys_

_Los enviamos esta carta para que sepáis, que si vosotros, los señores Weasleys, si __queréis seguir teniendo la tienda de los_artículos Weasley_en el_callejón Diagón_en el numero 93, tenéis que acabar la formación de mago en el colegio Hogwarts, porque según los datos que tenemos registrados, no habéis acabado el séptimo curso y aun estáis calificados como magos no formalizados y si no están calificados en estos términos como magos en formacion, tenemos que cerrar vuestra tienda, pero si volváis hacer el último curso podréis tener vuestra tienda en funcionamiento._

_Gracias por vuestra atención._

_Ministerio de magia._

-Se lo dije…-dijo Hermione con orgullo

-¿El qué?-preguntaron los dos

-Dejadlo…

-No notéis que el tren se mueve muy despacio…-dijo Luna leyendo su revista al revés, _El Quisquilloso_

-Es porque no se mueve-dijo Ginny mirando por la ventana

-Es un poco raro-dijo de repente Ron entrando por la puerta del compartimento- ¡Ah! Hola.

-¡Ron!-se levanto y lo abrazo.

-Hermione, como has estado estas vacaciones… Te enviamos una carta para que pasases un par de días en la Madriguera.

-He estado con mis tíos a Francia, me lo he pasado genial, he descubierto que mi prima Ali, también es maga, pero tan solo tiene 8 años, pero os que echado de menos-dijo mirando a todos sus amigos-a todos.

-Hermy, gracias por incluirnos-dijo George sonriendo

-No seas tonto, también sois como mi familia…

-Pero somos las ovejas negras-dijo Fred comiendo un trozo de rana de chocolate.

-Me enterado de un par de cosa-dijo Ron sentándose al lado de Fred, y quitándole la bolsa de grageas de mil sabores-La primera-y empieza a comer una gragea de color verde-menta… lo que decía, la primera es que el profesor Slughorn se ha jubilado, dice que es demasiado viejo para seguir enseñando, bobadas-se metió otra gragea en la boca-vainilla… y Snape volverá enseñar pociones, …pero es mejor que no nos haga DCAO-otro caramelo en la boca de color amarillo-cerumen, que asco-pero se la trago y se metió otra en la boca-de fresa… la segunda es que como que la profesora McGonagall es la directora del colegio, no puede ser la jefa de nuestra casa -y se metió una gragea de color naranja-melocotón, mi favorito, pues eso tenemos otro jefe de casa, -se metió otra gragea en la boca de color verde, manzana -también he oído que Filch tendrá un ayudante nuevo, que por cierto es humano, pero no del todo según lo que he escuchado –George intento coger la bolsa de golosinas de Ron pero no pudo porque su hermano menor fue más rápido, se puso otra gragea de color rosa - Hagrid tiene una nueva ayudante también, según dicen es bastante joven…

-¿Crees que esta buena? –pregunto Fred a su hermano menor

-Eso espero –contesto Ron y Harry a la vez, pero Ginny le pego una colleja a su novio. George se rio y consiguió arrebatar la bolsa de grageas de su hermano Ron y empezar a comer.

-¿Quieres una, Luna?-pregunto. Luna roja como un tomate cogió una de color azul.

-¿Pero McGonagall seguirá haciendo Transformaciones, verdad?-dijo preocupada Hermione, sin hacer caso a sus amigos salidos de hormonas.

-Yo no me preocuparía si sigue haciendo o no, me preocuparía por saber quién nos dará las clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras-dijo Fred

- Ya pero…

-Tranquila va seguir haciendo esta clase-dijo Ron comiendo un trozo de pluma de azúcar que había cogido a su hermana.

Hermione suspiro aliviada.

-¿Y quién es el nuevo Jefe de nuestra casa?-dijo Neville que estaba al lado de Harry y acariciando a su rana, Trébol.

-No tengo ni idea…-dijo tranquilo Ron

-Como siempre-dijeron los gemelos susurrando.

-¿Que habéis dicho?-pregunto Ron enfadado

-Que tienes una araña en la cabeza –contestaron a la vez.

-¿¡Que!? –Empezó a frotarse la cabeza desordenando todo su precioso cabello color zanahoria- ¡Quitádmela! ¡Quitádmela! –y salió corriendo por el pasillo, Harry se levanto y fue a buscarlo. Todo el compartimiento del tren se estaba riendo de la reacción de Ron, menos la castaña.

-Eso no estuvo bien-dijo Hermione enojada.

-Vamos Hermione, que solo fue una broma.-contesto su amiga pelirroja.

Los mejores amigos de Hermione entraron por la puerta. Ron con la cara roja y Harry pensativo, se sentaron. El niño que sobrevivió al lado de su novia y Ron a su antiguo asiento.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Neville

-Malfoy-musito Ron entre dientes

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?-pregunto la castaña

-Nos ha insultado, como siempre. Pero esta raro, no lo ha hecho por diversión, si no por aligación.

-¿Que tonterías dices Harry? –Contesto su mejor amigo aun molesto –ya has visto como se ha reído, a carcajada abierta, por Merlín, Malfoy nunca se cansara de meterse con nosotros.

Harry asintió aun confuso.

Estuvieron charlando y jugando a Naps explosivos, ya eran la 1:48 de la tarde cuando Luna dijo:

-Es raro que aun no se mueve le tren

-Yo tengo hambre –se quejo Ron como la por quinta vez –Creo que iré a buscar el carrito de comida, hace más de una hora que no pasa por aquí.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando de pronto se abrió y entraron Dean y Seamus, haciendo caer a Ron al suelo.

-Chicos, no sabéis lo que nosotros sabemos-dijo Dean

-Lo sabremos cuando nos lo contéis-dijo Fred y George a la vez.

-Sabemos porque estamos parados y encerrados-dijo Seamus

-¿Estamos encerrados?-dijo Neville.

-Si… Estamos encerrados y no nos movemos, es porque McGonagall ha decidido poner hechizos de precaución, por si El-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO regresa a Hogwarts, como el año pasado…-dijo Dean un tanto nervioso.

-Pero Vold…-iba decir Harry pero no pudo porque Seamus no le dejo terminar.

-Por favor no digas ese nombre ahora, lo podrás decir cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, en la sala común

-Porque tienes miedo que le diga por su nombre, a mi no me hace miedo y lo llamare por su nombre, que es Vold…-lo interrumpieron otra vez.

-Harry, es mejor que no lo prenuncies por su nombre…-dijo Hermione con el seño fruncido

-¡Tú también!-dijo irritado

-No, tu sabes que pronuncie esa palabra en quinto, todos estabais presentes, pero ahora su nombre es como un… hechizo que desactiva los hechizos protectores de quien lo haya pronunciado.

-¿Porque Hogwarts no pasara eso?-dijo Ron

-Porque hay hechizos de hace muchos años que no se pueden destruir tan fácilmente-dijo Hermione

-¿Cuántas veces tas leído "La Historia de Hogwarts"?-dijo Fred mirándola a sus ojos de color canela

-Más que tu…

-Seguro, porque Fred y yo no lo hemos abierto nunca, es un esfuerzo demasiado para nosotros-contesto el otro gemelo

-Pero eso no cuenta porque el tren no se mueve-dijo cambiando de tema Ginny, mirando su pluma de azúcar devorada por su hermano.

-Porque están poniendo hechizos también protectores al tren, temen que los Mortifagos ataquen al tren-contesto Dean

-¿Quien?-dijo George que estaba tomando la siesta y se había despertado por el ruido

-Los profesores-contesto Seamus

-Y el ministerio lo sabe…-pregunto Neville

-No, no lo creo-contesto Seamus saliendo de compartimiento seguido por Dean-Adiós, eso era lo que queríamos decir

-Hasta luego-contesto el otro cerrando la puerta.

De pronto se empezó a mover el tren. Estuvieron charlando, comiendo, unos más que otros y eso va por Ron y George, y jugaron al ajedrez mágico y el naps explosivo. Y cuando eran las diez de la noche George, Neville, Fred, Ginny, Luna y Hermione se quedaron dormidos. Neville se durmió con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana y daba rebotes por las vías del tren, Ginny su cabeza estaba reposando en las piernas de su novio y él le acariciaba su largo pelo de color rojo, Luna estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y George la cabeza hacia un lado, en concreto el lado de Luna y con el Quisquilloso que lo tapaba la cara, Fred la misma posición que su hermano pero hacia al lado de Ron y Hermione le resbalo la cabeza y se apoyo en el hombro de Fred.

Al cabo de dos horas, Luna se despertó y sin querer despertó a George y se puso roja como un tomate.

-L…lo…lo siento-dijo Luna con dificultad- te despertado.

-Tranquila-dijo bostezando-No pasa nada... ¿qué hora es?-dijo frotándose los ojos como un niño pequeño.

-Son…-miro su reloj de color azul marino de pulsera- las 12:30.

Después miraron alrededor suyo y George le pregunto a Luna:

-¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez mágico conmigo?

-Pero no se jugar muy bien, seguro que me ganaras…

-Tranquila, no soy buen jugador

Estuvieron jugando media horas hasta que Luan grito:

-¡He ganado!- y se despertaron Ron, Harry, Ginny y Fred.

-¿Pero qué pasa?-le pregunta Harry-¿Hay Mortifagos?

-No, No…-dijo Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- es que era la primera vez que ganaba en el ajedrez mágico.

-Seguro que era George, quien ha jugado contigo-dijo Fred levantando los brazos, para estirarse- Es muy malo jugando en ese juego.

-Gracias hermano por darme soporte-dijo su duplicado.

Fred se dio cuenta que su hombro derecho descansaba la cabeza de Hermione, que no se había despertado con tan ajetreo.

-Pero, que…

-Siempre se duerme con la cabeza por ese lado-dijo Ron-No es por ti, eso te lo aseguro…

-Huy que mi hermanito de pone celoso-dijo Fred con una sonrisa malvada

-No es verdad, no estoy celoso.

-Ron, todos sabemos que te gusta Hermione-dijo Ginny comiéndose una rana de chocolate.

-¡Queréis callar!-grito y esta vez Hermione se despertó.

-¿Por qué gritáis tanto?-pregunto levantando la cabeza

Todos se callaron y Ron se puso rojo y Luna dijo:

-Eh ganado a George jugando al ajedrez mágico…

-Muy bien Luna-dijo la chica entusiasmada

Al cabo de media hora ya llegaron al castillo. Los profesores nos condujeron al salo unos con cara de sueño y otros despiertos.

Hicieron la selección de casas y por último la directora McGonagall anuncio:

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Sentimos en lo que ha pasado en el tren, hemos tenido una pequeña avería. -izo una breve pausa y prosiguió- En primer lugar, el profesor de pociones, se ha jubilado y el profesor Snape volverá hacer esta clase- todos aplaudieron mas los de Slytherin que las otras casas- En segundo lugar, como yo no puedo ser la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, el ex profesor Lupin será su jefe, y como que no tenemos permiso por para que imparta clases a los alumnos ayudara a Filch.

Todo el comedor se puso a hablar. Lupin se puso en pie de la silla de la mesa de los profesores y el gran comedor estallo a aplausos y a silbidos. Todos estaban contentos de que el ex profesor haya vuelto a Hogwarts aunque solo fuera ayudante del conserje, lo importante es que haya vuelto. Los de Slytherin empezaron a burlarse

-Hey, Griffindors, que se siente al tener a un perro como vuestro director y que vaya limpiando sus mierdas y las de los demás con su larga lengua, mientras barre con la cola la mugre de los pasillos que dejan los sangre sucias –se oyó por encima del estruendo la voz de Malfoy seguida de un carajada general se su mesa.

-¡Malfoy, te voy a matar!-dijo Harry levantándose de la banca mientras sacaba su varita de su bolsillo de la túnica.

Hermione sujeto la manga de la túnica de su amigo:

-No hagas nada, es un estúpido.

-Mira como tiemblo –dijo Draco Malfoy desde la otra punta de la gran sala.

-Se acabo- se iba a levantar cuando Hermione y Ginny le enviaron una mirada de advertencia.

-Silencio, chicos, ¡Silencio! –la voz de la nueva directora resonó por las paredes de piedra del castillo- En tercer lugar, Hagrid tendrá un par de ayudantes de este curso ya que este año trabajareis las criaturas que van en manadas. Ellas son Kay Lovegood –Era la prima de Luna, era una chica e una estatura normal, de ojos verdes y grandes, pelo rubio, más oscuro que su prima, y muy largo –y Roxanne Miller –Era una chica, guapísima, de ojos azules y una melena muy larga de color cobre, un poco baja pero despampanante.

-Me la pido-dijo Fred a su gemelo

-Toda tuya, yo ya tengo la mía –dijo mientras coqueteaba con Marietta Edgecombe, una estudiante que había repetido curso en Ravenclaw.

-No es un poco tonta-dijo Fred –No sé, Ron conto que había suspendido 5 asignaturas.

-Tonta, guapa y por lo que oído, buena en la cama, qué más puedo pedir –los dos se echaron a reír.

-En cuarto lugar, hemos pensado que Madame Pomfrey le vendría bien una ayuda en la enfermería y unos magos del Ministerio se han ofrecido voluntario, entre ellos Owen Lawhon, un profesional del sector matriculado en Hogwarts hace un par de años en la casa Hufflepuff y Nymphadora Tonks también de esta casa.

La mesa de Hufflepuff, normalmente silenciosa, armo un estruendo que lo siguieron todas las mesas, incluido algunos Slytherins. Harry y sus amigos, no daban crédito lo que han oído. Lupin y Tonks, eso es una gran noticia. Pero Harry noto algo en el aire que se le borro la sonrisa.

-Y por último, la ex profesora Umbridge volverá a hacer Defensa contra las artes oscuras…-la profesora McGonagall no pudo terminar por ese irritable sonido

-Eggem, Eggem…

Harry, pudo jurar que casi medio comedor se cae de las bancas al suelo de la impresión.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos, gracias por leer mi primer capítulo de mi historia y muchas gracias a _forever potterhead girl__, __Allison Cameron__,__TheDiariesDarkness__, __natalie malfoy_ por los comentarios que habéis dejado y espero que os guste el siguiente. Acepto criticas y elogios. Disfrutad.

**La suma inquisidora, ha vuelto.**

-Eggem, Eggem…-repitió esa horrible voz.

Medio salón, estaba que no se podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. La profesora Umbridge, vestida de color rosa con un sobrero que tenía forma de gato, se dirigía con su andar prepotente en el medio de la tarima donde había la mesa de los profesores. McGonagall se aparto a regañadientes cuando Dolores Umbridge se coloco delante de ella como si fuese invisible.

- Este año el ministerio de magia –empezó esa mujer con su estridente voz- me ha vuelto a poner como de profesora para defensa contra las artes oscuras, como hace dos años, me habían felicitado por mi esfuerzo y como no tenemos profesor o profesora para esta asignatura me han confirmado el puesto…

Todos los alumnos del colegio empezaron hablar hasta subir el tono muy elevado que se podía oír des de la casa de Hagrid. Pero un sonido ensordecedor que provenía de la varita de la Dolores Umbridge les izo callar de golpe. Tenía esa sonrisa que quieres hacerla que desaparezca a bofetadas, pensó Ron mientras estrujaba su servilleta llena de comida.

-Este año no será como el de hace dos años, ya que habían alumnos que me hacían imposible mi trabajo, habrá más disciplina y mas castigos por los que incumplan las norma que mañana por la mañana recitaré -dijo voz severa- Solo quiero decir que no tolero las mentiras ni a los insolentes, hace dos años había un chico que decía muchas mentiras… como que El Señor Oscuro había regresado…

-¡Pero es verdad! Todos lo sabemos-grito Harry desde la mesa de Gryffindor- Vi como mataba a Cedric Diggori hace tres años y el año pasado volvieron los mortifagos, entraron en la escuela y el… ¡profesor Snape mato a Albus Dumbeldore también lo vi con mis propios ojos! No entiendo que hace aquí si es un asesino-dijo acusador.

El comedor se quedo en absoluto silencio.

-Como se atreve acusar un profesor señor Potter-dijo con sus ojos saltones mirando a Harry- Esta noche castigado en mi despacho. A las 11.

-¿¡Por decir la verdad!? Y además Voldemort -algunos alumnos se asustaron en oír ese nombre -entro en el ministerio de magia lo recuerdas… o puede que no, porque insultaste los centauros del bosque y se te llevaron. Pero es que no has leído el profeta… Dice que hay más ataques a los muggels por culpa del regreso del Vold…

-Señor Potter castigado una semana, vente puntos menos para Gryffindor y ya me pensare si te castigo sin Quiddich. Además no se ha podido demostrar que El Señor Oscuro haya vuelto… Y no pronuncies ese nombre en mi presencia. -la profesora McGonagall iba a decir algo pero se cayó.

Harry la miro con mucho desprecio a la profesora de DCAO y se iba a levantar cuando Ginny le dice:

-La vas a liar más aun si te levantas- él se sentó en un movimiento seco y clavó su tenedor en su pechuga de polla pensando en la cabeza de Dolores Umbridge.

-Bueno… sigo donde lo había dejado…-pensó un poco y dijo- a si decía sobre los incidentes de hace dos años… si ahora lo recuerdo… Dos chicos, no voy a decir los nombres, hicieron imposible para sabotear las clases y no venían a los castigos que yo les había impuesto por romper las normas o hacer bromas no muy graciosas…

Todos los alumnos de la mesa de Gryffindor sabíamos de quienes hablaban, menos los de primero y de segundo.

-No es verdad tan solo nos saltábamos algunos castigos-dijo George levantándose la silla-y nuestras bromas son geniales… ¿verdad Fred?

-Verdad George -dijo su hermano y levantándose igual que George-A demás no hicimos lo imposible para sabotear las clases… si no el que era necesario. Y por cierto repetimos curso… te echábamos de menos profesora Umbridge.-dijo con alegría fingida.

Todos aplaudieron a los gemelos hasta algunos de Slytherin

La profesora se giro hacia la profesora McGonagall y le dijo con ojos de locura.

-¿Que hacen ellos aquí?

-Ya te lo han dicho… han repetido curso…-dijo la profesora McGonagall un poco divertida-Por favor señores Weasleys siéntanse-dijo ahora un poco más seria.

-Ahhh…-dijo la señora Umbridge intentado no perder los papeles delante de esos dos- Ya no tengo nada más que decir… A si este año todos los alumnos memores de 15 años tienen que ir a su sala común a las 10 de la noche y los demás a las 10 y media, y yo iré a vuestras salas a ver si estáis todos y pasare lista. Y quien no esté en la hora acordada estará castigado severamente en hacer tareas en el bosque prohibido, como alimentar a las arañas gigantes.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos hasta a los profesores. McGonagall se puso roja de ira y exclamo

-Dolores –dijo McGonagall -esto es inhumano, no puedes castigar a los alumnos en ir al bosque, está prohibido como bien indica su nombre, tampoco tienes derecho en…

-Y tanto que tengo derecho –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se ajustaba su túnica de color rosa – El ministerio me lo ha concedido, como bien puedes ver en este pergamino-izo parecer un pergamino con su varita y lo dejo flotando delante de la cara de McGonagall –Aquí está todo redactado de lo que puede hacer, convirtiéndome en otra vez en la suma inquisidora con derecho a expulsar a los alumnos y profesores del recinto –dijo mirando con burla a la profesora de adivinación.

-¡¿Que?!-empezaron a decir un centenar de voces. Se monto un estruendo sin igual en el comedor donde se podían oír:

-¡Esto es injusto!-dijo Hannah Abbott mientras se levantaba de la silla como muchos de sus compañeros

-¡Como se atreve el ministerio!-soltó Padma Patil.

-¿En serio que el ministerio le ha consentido eso? –dijo Hagrid mirando el papel con temor.

-¡Se va enterar mi padre y hablará con el ministerio! –gritó Malfoy echando humo por los oídos.

-¡Le patearemos el culo si nos expulsa! –Dijeron los gemelos Weasley desde su sitio.- ¡Y le volaremos su "preciosos" platos de gatitos!

Con un movimiento de varita de Dolores Umbridge silenció a todo el comedor. Nadie podía articular palabra, se agarraban sus cuellos con sus manos y abrían la boca y la cerraban intentando hablar y ningún sonido sonaba en sus cuerdas vocales, les habían dejado mudos.

-Bien-dijo con superioridad, mira con detenimiento al comedor y como ve que nadie hace nada –como veo que estáis de acuerdo, os dejo que disfrutéis de vuestro banquete. –con otro movimiento de varita los alumnos recuperaron el habla, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar.

Dolores Umbridge se dirigía a su sitio cuando un cuchillo salió disparado de la mesa de Gryffindor y se clavó en trozo de madera del suelo cerca del pie derecho de la suma inquisidora. La profesora se giró y vio a Fred Weasley levando y como George se levantaba para dar soporte a su hermano.

-Señores Weasleys otra cosa así y series expulsados.

-¿Fred que te pasa?-le pregunto Hermione.

Él solo se puso a cortar, con el cuchillo de su hermana, desenfrenadamente su trozo de carne igual que Ron, que minutos antes había destrozado con un cuchillazo.

A poco a poco el comedor se lleno de vida que siempre estaba acostumbrado. Ron que había vuelto a llenar a su plato de pudin ya que era imposible comer esa triste y destrozada pechuga de pollo.

-Como echaba de menos la comida de Hogwarts.

-Pero la comida de tu madre también está muy buena-dijo Luna sentándose al lado de Ginny y el de Hermione.

-Luna-dijeron todos como saluda

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Neville.

-Pues… Mis compañeros no me respetan, cogen mis cosas y las rompen como el año pasado…-izo una pequeña pausa- como los pendientes de nabos… los han lanzado hacia la mesa de Slytherin y ellos los han roto. También han cogido el Quisquilloso y lo han tirado al cuenco de la sopa… Y lo que más me ha molestado-sus ojos empezaron a acumular lágrimas- han roto mi colgante que me regalo mi madre antes que muriera- y abrió su mano que estaba en puño y un precioso collar de color azul y plata con una pequeña hada que movía las alas, estaba destrozado- lo he intentado arreglar pero no he podido- termino de hablar dejando el collar encima de la mesa.

-Yo puedo arreglarlo-dijo Seamus con una sonrisa- mi madre me enseño un hechizo cuando le rompí un collar que le gustaba mucho, sin querer-dijo mirando a los gemelos ya que tenían una sonrisa picara mirando a Seamus-pronuncio unas palabras y el colgante se arregló en un momento- Ya está.

-Gracias Seamus-dijo Luna poniéndose el colgante, abrazando a su salvador y este se puso rojo.

-Bueno Dean y yo queramos preguntaros…-dijo Seamus mirando a Fred y George- como es que habéis vuelto al colegio.

-Seguro que no es que echáis de menos a la inquisidora-contestó su mejor amigo.

-Mira…-le enseñaron la carta que el ministerio les había enviado hace un par de semanas.

Seamus y Dean pusieron mala cara y George les dijo:

-Tranquilos la tienda esta bajo las manos de Lee.

-Buff…-dijeron los dos poniendo una mano en el corazón.

-Tranquilos…-dijo Fred- A demás estamos abiertos los días festivos.

A cavaron de comer y todos subieron a la sala común corriendo y gritando. Ron que era un prefecto igual que Hermione indicaron los de primero de su casa donde se encontraba la torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando llegaron al retrato de la señora Gorda, Ron no se acordaba de la contraseña.

-Deja me a mi-dijo Hermione pasando delante de Ron-Morro de Vaca.

Todos entraban con cara de emoción y Hermione repitió lo mismo de cada año:

-A la derecha están los dormitorios de las chicas y la izquierda de los chicos. Que duerman bien y felicidades por ser de Gryffindor.

Todos los presentes que estaban en la sala común aplaudieron hasta que las manos les quedasen rojas.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Hermione y algunos alumnos más se quedaron hablando sobre cómo les había ido el verano. Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro la profesora McGonagall.

-Señor Potter puedes venir a mi despacho tenemos que hablar de una cosa muy importante-Harry se levanto y siguió a la profesora hasta su despacho.

Se sentaron en la mesa donde antes de sentaba el profesor Dumbeldore, y ahora se sienta la profesora McGonagall. Harry echaba de menos a su director, había sido de gran ayuda y ahora cuando más lo necesitaba no estaba allí para ayudarlo, juro vengarlo, juro que aria lo imposible para que Snape no se hiciese con la suya.

-Galletas señor Potter-dijo abriendo un bote de color blanco donde había unas galletas de chocolate.

-No gracias- Minerva McGonagall cerró el bote- Profesora si me has hecho venir por lo de esta noche, te juro que digo la verdad, usted también lo sabes que ha vuelto.

-Harry yo te creo, creo que todos te creen, pero si el ministerio no se lo cree lo tenemos mal. Pero no es por el que te llamado…

-Y que es señora-dijo con interés el chico de la cicatriz

-No sé cómo empezar… Mira señor Potter cuando tus padres murieron, te dejaron toda su herencia. ¿No es así?

-Si profesora pero ahora que importa eso-dijo un poco inquieto.

-Un hombre que se llama Hugo Kellis que es detective, siempre había estado interesado por tu caso, sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, tus padres, de tú y tu hermana…

Un silencio reino en el despacho de la directora. Harry no podía creer lo que sus oídos oían.

-¿Perdone, he oído bien? Has dicho hermana…

-Si Harry tienes una hermana, se llama Lorna.

-Pero cómo es posible, cuando murieron mis padres tan solo tenía un año.-dijo Harry acomodándose en el sillón inquieto.

-Harry es tu hermana Gemela, nació el mismo día que tu, el 31 de julio.

-¿Pero está muerta o viva?-pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Está viva, también es maga como tú, está en Francia, y estudia en la academia Beauxbatons y vive con unos amigos de Remus Lupin.

-¿El profesor Lupin sabía que tenía una hermana?-dijo Harry un poco indignado

-Más bien es su padrino.

-¿Cómo?-dijo sorprendido Harry. Llevaba 17 años sin saber nada de la existencia de su hermana y ahora se lo cuentan a si sin mas.

-Lo que has oído señor Potter…

-¿Pero ella estaba cuando paso lo de Voldemort? ¿Tiene una cicatriz como yo? ¿Ella está conectada con Voldemort igual que yo? –tenía muchas preguntas por hacer.

-Ella no estaba en lo que ocurrió esa noche del 31 de octubre. Ella estaba enferma y Remus la estaba cuidando porque era una enfermedad contagiosa y vuestros padres no querían que tú también cayeras enfermo-izo una breve pausa y cogió una galleta del bote- Así que no tiene cicatriz ni, está conectada con El señor Tenebroso… tan solo tú.

Reino un silencio más duradero que el primero.

-¿Pero porque habéis esperado tanto en decírmelo? ¿Lorna lo sabe… que tiene un hermano y lo de Voldemort?

-Si ella lo sabe y hemos esperado tanto porque pensamos que ya eres suficiente mayor para aceptarlo lo que te he contado.

-¿Y cuando la conoceré?-dijo un poco más relajado Harry

-Mañana por la tarde vendrá con una amiga que también está inscrita

-¿Como que vendrá?-dijo el niño que sobrevivió.

-Ella está inscrita en Hogwarts igual que tu y hemos pensado que este ultimo año lo pasase contigo…

-¿Pero le tendréis que hacerle la selección no?

-Si… pero será en privado tan solo tú y tus amigos.

Harry le palpito la cicatriz. Voldemort. Voldemort ha regresado más fuerte que nunca y ahora se están arriesgando en que venga y exponerse delate de Voldemort que aun no sabe nada de su existencia.

-¡Pero profesora es muy peligroso! Justo ahora Voldemort es más poderoso que nunca, tiene más poder, tiene más mortifagos, tiene más aliados. No creo que sea conveniente que venga justo ahora, cuando pase la guerra sería lo mejor en conocerla y no ponerla en peligro. Y además Voldemort no sabe nada de ella, si descubre quien es la matará, no voy a perder a mi única familia, profesora.

-Entiendo su temor, señor Potter, pero allí tampoco es seguro. Han matado a los señores Brun, unos mortifagos, señor Potter. Según me han informado no saben nada quienes mortifagos fueron, el señor Moody lo está investigando. Ha estado viviendo con la familia de una amiga estas últimas semanas, y hemos creído conveniente que tendría que venir aquí, sota protección nuestra.

-Una cosa profesora-dijo Harry luego de estar pensado durante un par de minutos –creo que sería conveniente, que se ingresara aquí no tiene que llevar el apellido Potter.

-¿Que sugiere, señor Potter?-dijo la profesora McGonagall con interés.

-El apellido Potter es muy peligroso y no quiero que esté en peligro. Sugiero que la anuncies y la nombráis con otro apellido, así estará a salvo.

-Bien pensado, señor Potter, se lo haré saber al señor Lupin. –Mira el reloj que anunciaba que faltaban 10 minutos para las 11 –creo que tiene que irse, señor Potter.

-Es verdad, que tengo castigo con la cara sap…-Harry se pudo contener antes de acabar la palabra, pero McGonagall intuyo cual seria y se rio por lo bajito. –con Dolores Umbridge. Buenas noches, profesora.

-Buenas noches, señor Potter.

Harry iba a salir por la puerta del despacho de la directora, cuando se giró y le pregunto:

-¿Y cuál de los dos nació primero?

-Por supuesto tu, señor Potter –dijo con una radiante sonrisa –Ve, que va a llegar tarde.

Eran las 10 y 54 y empezó a correr por el castillo hasta llegar al despacho de la inquisidora. Toco un par de veces y la puerta se abrió por la profesora Umbridge con su habitual túnica rosa, con un té en la mano y una sonrisa de suficiente dibujada en su rostro.

-Puedes pasar, señor Potter.


End file.
